poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword/Transcript
Here is the transcript of Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword. Opening/Hachiko (The movie starts with words saying Tokyo, Japan and we go to Tokyo at night and to a small building named "Tokyo Museum of Cultural History" and a young adult janitor was cleaning the floor while listening to music) - - - - - - Mr. Takagawa: '''No, this would help save the museum! Meeting Myumi/Heading to Mirimoto Academy - - - - - '''Daphne Blake: '''Hey I got a text message from Miyumi. It says ”Meet me at the statue of Hachiko”? - - - - - - - - '''Japanese Girl: It's gonna take more than that Scooby-Doo. If you want a statue like Hachiko, you must first become a legend. Fred Jones: I'm sorry, but have we met? Daphne Blake: (gasps) You must be Miyumi. Miyumi: '''And you must be Miss Daphne Blake. (They bow to each other) I heard about the Mystery Gang. I see you have other friends. '''Brock: My name's Brock and I'm a Pokemon breeder. Misty: And I'm Misty. And my specialty is water Pokémon. Togepi: Togepi. Ash Ketchum: My name's Ash Ketchum, and I'm trying to be Pokemon master. Pikachu: Pika! Ash Ketchum: Oh yeah, and this is Pikachu. Pikachu: Pikachu! Tracey Sketchit: I'm Tracey Sketchit. May: Hi, I'm May. And this is my little brother Max. Max: Hello. Dawn: My name's Dawn, and this is my partner Piplup. Piplup: Piplup! Iris: I'm Iris, and this is my partner, Axew. Axew: Axew! Cilan: And I'm Cilan, and I'm a Pokémon Connoisseur. Serena: I'm Serena, and I'm Ash's girlfriend. Bonnie: I'm Bonnie, and this is my big brother, Clemont and my cute little Pokémon, Dedenne. Clemont: Hello there. Dedenne: Dedenne! Sophocles: My name's Sophocles! Lillie: I'm Lillie! Kiawe: I'm Kiawe. Mallow: My name's Mallow. Lana: And I'm Lana. Miyumi: Nice to meet you. I also heard about you guys. Ash, Daphne told me about your adventures in gym battles and Pokémon Leagues even in the Battle Frontier. And for May and Dawn’s adventures in Pokémon coordinating in contests. And Serena’s adventures in Pokémon performing. Brock: '''I hope you know about me. Because i am the greatest Pokemon breeder. maybe when you get a Pokemon and- (gets pulled by Misty) '''Misty: '''That’s her decision Romeo. '''Bonnie: '''I think you know about my brother. I think you’re really beautiful. Please be a keeper for my brother. '''Clemont: '''Bonnie! I told you to stop it a millions times! (He picks up Bonnie with his Aipom arm and runs off) - - - '''Miyumi: To tell you the truth, I always want to be a member of the Scooby gang, and I also want to be a Pokemon trainer and a coordinator, too. - Scooby-Doo: Uh-huh. Dawn: Sure. Fred Jones: Hey, easy, guys. We’re not here to solve any mysteries or battle enemies. Velma Dinkley: Were just here to watch Daphne, Ash, Misty and May compete in the big martial arts competition. Daphne Blake: '''I’m so honored to be invited to the tournament. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Me too. '''May: '''Us too. '''Miyumi: And so will you be. Miss Mirimoto‘s students are chosen by skills. But first you must survive. Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers: '(Frightened) Su-Su survive? '''Miyumi: '''Oh, I’m sorry. Did I say survive? (Laughs) I meant win. You must win the tournament. '''Max: '(awkward) Okay. Meet Miss Mirimoto/Daphne Vs. Miyumi - - - - - - - - 'Daphne Blake: '''Hey. That was a dirty trick. '''May: '''That was cheating. '''Miyumi: '''The first rule of Mirimoto Academy: “If you want to win, you must be willing to do that which others are not willing to do.” - (Daphne blushes) Tournament party/Ninja Attack - - '''Fred Jones: '''Wow, the service here is great. (Then a geicha comes to them) But our waitress could use a sun tan. '''Daphne Blake: '(giggles) She is not a waitress Freddie. She’s a geicha girl. '''Velma Dinkley: '''Geicha. '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Speaking of beauty, - '''Max: '''You know whats weird, guys? That Sojo left before Daphne’s demonstration. '''Ash Ketchum: '''He probably just went to the bathroom. The Black Samurai/The story of the Black Samurai Heading to Remote Pacific Island/Escaping the island - - - - - '''Daphne Blake: '''She seems like a really great sensei. '''Miyumi: '''She is. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '''Shaggy Rogers: Take that temple of a thousand steps! Scooby-Doo: 'Yeah. Scooby Dooby.... I’m pooped. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Hungry. Need food. '''Misty: '''Oh, Ash. You are always hungry. - - - - - '''Daphne Blake: '''Shaggy, you did it! '''Shaggy Rogers: '''I did? I mean I did. (Laughs then to Scooby) Like what did I do Scoob? '''Scooby-Doo: '''I don’t know. - - - - - - - - - '''Fred Jones: '''Okay guys. Just stay calm and let me do all the talking. (Towards the soldiers) Uh, hello there. We’re from America. (Then we see Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, Mr. Takagawa, Ash, Pikachu and the boys in a pot of soup) '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Like how do we get ourselves into these things? The Sword of Doom/The Black Samurai Chase Miss Mirimoto reveals her true colors/Sword Chase - - - - '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Zoinks! '''Scooby-Doo: '''Rikes! '''Daphne Blake: '''Jeepers! '''Velma Dinkley: '''Jinkies! (???) '''Fred Jones: '''Dang I still don’t have a catchphrase. '''Mr. Takagawa: '''We must protect the sword! (He runs to the sword, the ninja blocks his way and removes the ninja‘s mask and reveals to be a robot) - - - - - - - - - - - '''Shaggy Rogers: '''It could work. '''Misty: '(to Miss Mirimoto) You’re just a bully! '''Pikachu: '''Pika! '''Daphne Blake: '''Miyumi, did you know about this? '''Miyumi: '''No. My only instructions were to trust you by becoming your friend. '''Ash Ketchum: Miyumi. Don’t listen to her. She is using you. - Meeting the Matsuhiro/Daphne, Fred, Velma and Mr. Takagawa free Training/Becoming Samurais (Later Matsuhiro sails with Shaggy, Scooby, Ash and the others while Scooby and Shaggy upset about what happen) Shaggy Rogers: 'How could we let those rodden robots take the Sword of Doom? What are we going to do now? '''Scooby-Doo: '(moans) I don’t know. The Black Samurai returns/The battle of the Black Samurai - - - - - - - - - - - '''Miss Mirimoto: '''Ungrateful child! '''Miyumi: '''Ash and his friends were right. I was blinded by my loyalty to you, but now I can see clearly! '''Miss Mirimoto: '''How dare you disobey us? - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (As Ash wasn’t looking, Serena sees and pushes Ash out of the way, and the Black Samurai cut her and Ash and his friends gasp) '''Ash and Friends: '''Serena! '''Ash Ketchum: '''No! - - - - - - - - Serena gets healed/Ending (Later after the fight, Serena is still unconscious, laying in bed hooked to an IV while his friends and the gang watch sadly about happened) '''Ash Ketchum: Serena... Max: (starts tearing up) Maaaaaaaayyyyy! (Starts crying and hugs May) May: It's gonna be alright. We really fought through. Shaggy Rogers: Serena. This can't happen. Daphne Blake: Come on, Serena. Please. (Then Miyumi comes in) Nurse: '''Here she is. Take all the time you need. '''Miyumi: '''Thank you. (The nurse leaves) Hi guys. '''Dawn: Hi Miyumi. Ash Ketchum: This is all my fault, Miyumi. If I had.... Miyumi: No, Ash. Its not yours. I'm the one who should take the blame. I never should've been loyal to my sensei for all the time. I felt guilty and ashamed. Do you all forgive me? Others: Well yes. We forgive you. May: Well, I don't forgive you. Of course I’m mad. No, I'm just playing. Miyumi: Thank goodness. So, Ash, I got a question. Ash Ketchum: '''Yeah? '''Miyumi: '''If i am not mistaken, Serena told me that she and you met each other when you were kids. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Its true. I lived in Pallet Town but in the summer I went to Professor Oak’s Summer camp. I was in the Charmander group, but Serena was in the Bulbusaur group. - - - - (The flashback ends as Ash rubs Serena’s face) '''Ash Ketchum: '''So you see Serena has been looking up to me and I look up to her. Because she is my girlfriend. (Eveyone starts crying even Miyumi, Mr. Takagawa, and Kenji were weeping) - - '''Velma Dinkley: Look. Fred Jones: She’s moving. She’s coming back. Serena: (regains consciousness) Hi, guys. Ash Ketchum: Serena! Oh, thank goodness you're okay. (He hugs Serena) - - - - - - - - - - - - (Later as days past) - - - - - Daphne Blake: Are you sure you won't come with us, Miyumi? - - - - (She kisses Scooby on the nose causing him to blush, she also kissses Ash, Brock, Max and Clemont on the cheek) - - '''Scooby-Doo: '''Scooby Dooby-Doo! (He winks as the movie ends) Category:Transcripts Category:Toonwriter